Plus que de l'amitié
by adelaide.australia
Summary: Sabriel - OS - UA All human Sam et Gabriel sont amis depuis presque un an...Juste amis ou ressentent-ils plus ?


- Sam !Sam !Sam! Sam!  
- Quoi ?  
- Tu veux un bonbon ?  
Sam soupira et posa son livre. Impossible d'étudier avec Gabriel près de lui, le petit homme ne tenait pas en place et ne faisait rien d'autre que lui parler. Il se demanda comment son ami avait réussit ses études d'ingénieur, peut être était-il plus sérieux quand il était étudiant…Le Winchester sourit en imaginant un Gabriel calme, plongé dans les livres.  
- Tu souris Gigator ? Tu penses à moi ?  
-Wé.  
Le cœur de Gabriel, rata un battement il était dingue d'amour de Sam mais celui ci ne semblait pas le voir.  
Ils se connaissaient depuis presque un an maintenant ils s'étaient rencontrés à l'anniversaire de Castiel, son frère. Dean, le meilleur ami de Cas' y avait amené Sam,son cadet. Et Gabriel était tombé sous le charme, comme jamais auparavant. Malgré les cinq ans d'écart, ils s'étaient de suite bien entendu et s'étaient liés d'amitié. Une amitié qui faisait tant souffrir Gabriel, qui se cachait de plus en plus sous l'humour. Il voulait toujours capter l'attention de Sam, surtout depuis qu'une certaine Charlie était entrée dans la vie de ce dernier.  
- Content que je te fasse sourire mais étudie un peu ! Tu vas pas devenir avocat en rêvassant !  
L'étudiant ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire et donner une tape à son ami.  
- Gab'…Tu m'interpelles toutes les 5 minutes pour n'importe quoi ! C'est impossible d'étudier en ta présence, tu le sais.  
- Je pensais que ça te ferait plaisir d'avoir un peu de compagnie.  
- Ca me fait plaisir mais…  
- C'est bon, j'ai compris. Je te laisse.  
Avant que Sam n'ait pu réagir, Gabriel se leva et partit. Pas dans un geste théâtral, ni avec de fausses larmes. Non, il était juste parti et Sam s'en inquiéta. Il l'avait sûrement blessé mais ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Son ami savait qu'il devait absolument réussir ses études pas seulement pour lui même mais pour Dean qui y mettait toutes ses économies et ses espoirs. La situation familiale des Winchester n'avait jamais été simple mais l'aîné avait toujours interdit à son frère d'oublier ses rêves. Et encore quelques examens et il aurait ce diplôme tant attendu.

Le futur avocat se replongea dans son livre mais il n'arrivait plus à se concentrer. Il sortit prendre l'air et faire le point. Il pensa se rendre chez Charlie, prendre quelques conseils mais elle devait être en pleine révision. Les deux étudiants s'étaient rencontrés peu après Noël, au détour d'une salle de classe. Ils avaient tout de suite ressenti de l'attirance et même un coup de foudre…amical. Car Charlie était lesbienne et Sam se posait lui même beaucoup de questions sur son orientation sexuelle. Il s' interrogeait à cause d'un certain jeune homme aux yeux ambrés et la rouquine le comprenait, s'étant elle même posé ces questions des années auparavant.  
Sam s'était enfin décidé après ses examens, il voulait inviter Gabriel pour lui avouer ses sentiments. Son ami n'était pas un top model mais il avait ce qu'on appelait le charme et envoûtait ceux qu'il rencontrait, même inconsciemment. Le jeune homme avait peur d'un rejet, qui mettrait sûrement fin à leur amitié, mais il ne pouvait plus se taire. Il avait pris quelques renseignements discrets auprès de Castiel Gabriel papillonnait, tant vers les femmes que vers les hommes, mais personne ne l'avait jamais pris dans ses filets. Sam se doutait qu'il n'y arriverait pas non plus mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'aimer.

Gabriel était assis contre un arbre, dans le bosquet à quelques centaines de mètres. Puis,il vit Sam qui marchait vers lui. Celui ci s'installa à ses cotés et ils restèrent en silence quelques instants.  
- Je voulais pas vraiment que tu partes, Gab'.  
- C'est mieux pour toi que je te laisse étudier. Tu pourras voir plus vite ta petite amie comme ça.  
- Ma petite amie ? Quelle petite amie ?  
- Charlie.  
- C'est une amie. Juste une amie.  
Sam remarqua l'air las et fatigué de son ami, il le prit contre lui. Gabriel se sentit bien à ce contact mais le repoussa bien vite.  
- C'est mieux qu'on ne se voit plus. Qu'on arrête tout ça.  
- Qu'on arrête ? Qu'on arrête quoi ?  
- Notre amitié. Je t'aime bien…Je t'aime trop, Kiddo. C'est plus possible.  
- Gab'…  
Celui ci se leva et regarda le jeune homme intensément.  
- Je te souhaite pleins de bonheurs, Sam. Avec Charlie ou une autre, peu importe. Du moment que tu sois heureux.  
Gabriel n'avait fait que quelques pas quand Sam le rattrapa. Ce dernier posa un tendre et chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.  
- Pas une autre que Charlie. Un autre.  
Un sourire immense fit son apparition sur le visage du plus petit.  
- Tu seras heureux avec moi, Gigator. Je te le promets.


End file.
